dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Helmet of Fate
During the Infinite Crisis, Spectre killed Nabu and the Helmet of Fate was left astray as Hector Hall, the latest Doctor Fate, also died. The Helmet then started a journey across the entire DC Universe in which it passed through the hands of several people including Detective Chimp, Black Alice, Ibis the Invincible, Sargon the Sorcerer and Zauriel. After this journey, the Helmet finally reached the hands of Captain Marvel, who tossed it across the universe in order to let fate decide who would be the chosen for the role of Doctor Fate. As fate would have it, the Helmet landed on Earth and it was picked by Kent V. Nelson, the great-nephew of the original Doctor Fate, Kent Nelson. The Helmet provided Nelson the powers of Doctor Fate without the need of the Amulet of Anubis and the Cloak of Destiny. However, due to Nelson's lack of magical knowledge, he didn't used the Helmet properly. Instead, he used it for personal gain until he was confronted by the demon Negal, who sought to destroy any mortal who would carry on the legacy of Doctor Fate. Nelson tried to get rid of the Helmet to avoid Negal's wrath, but soon he learned that the Helmet would always return to him. In a last effort to be free of "the curse", Nelson gave the Helmet to a medium, who tried to use the Helmet, drawing the wrath of Negal upon her. After a long struggle, Kent V. Nelson managed to recover the Helmet and used it to become Doctor Fate and defeat Negal, although the events are not entirely clear. Powers Granted Magical Repository: The Helmet of Fate holds immense arcane power in its own right, with or without Nabu's presence. According to Black Alice, it is "the most powerful magical artifact the world has ever known". Sorcery: At his most potent, Doctor Fate is an accomplished sorcerer, able to match most other wizards in the Universe. He has been credited as being one of the top 12 most powerful heroes in the Universe. Kent is a powerful magician, mostly through use of his enchanted items. * Personal Sorcery: ** Telekinesis ** Flight: Using his telekinesis Kent may attain remarkable airspeeds ** Levitation ** Damage Resistance ** Enhanced Strength: Kent may use his telekinetic power to supplement his physical strength * Enhanced Sorcery: Due to the Helm of Nabu, the Amulet of Anubis, and the Cloak of Destiny, it includes Universal and Dimensional Spells ** Mystical Bolts ** Spells: Ability to summon and use large amounts of magic to perform almost any feat such as shields, teleportation, increasing size etc. ** Illusion Casting ** Invisibility ** Phasing ** Flight ** Levitation ** Astral Projection ** Dimensional Manipulation ** Energy Manipulation ** Enhanced Intellect ** Postcognition: The ability to see the past. ** Intuitive Knowledge: Access to insight and vast knowledge of the mystical and occult from spells to rituals and etc. ** Psychometry: The ability to see the past as well as the possible future of an object. ** Cosmic Awareness: All senses are attuned to the universe. ** Magical Detection ** Time Travel: The ability to travel through the time-stream. ** Energy Blasts ** Telekinesis ** Super Strength ** Super Speed ** Summon and Banishment: The ability to summon creatures or banish creatures. ** Invulnerability ** Interstellar Teleportation ** Dimensional Teleportation ** Solid Energy Constructs ** Transmutation ** Immortality Magical Empowerment: By not wearing the Helmet, (as the original Kent Nelson did at one time), Doctor Fate loses much of his/her power and knowledge. Symbols of Fate: The Helmet is the source of the Doctor Fate identity. Putting on the Helmet of Fate typically results in its wearer being clad in the other garments of Fate, unless the one with the actual claim to the Helmet wants to prevent it. Enhanced Intellect: When Detective Chimp put the Helmet on, it enhanced his knowledge and awareness many times over, an effect which lingered for a good week after he passed it on. The Helmet also picked up something of Detective Chimp's nature in the process. Fate's Awareness: The Helmet of Fate is not intelligent in and of itself. However, Black Alice's encounter with it suggests that the Helmet is aware of the world around it in some fashion, and that it can respond to the mind of its holder. Helm's Resistance: The Helmet can put up a certain amount of resistance to those it doesn't want wearing it, making it a struggle for them to try using it. Protective Enchantments: The Helmet had several protective enchantments on it. On several occasions, it was stolen by villains seeking the power of Doctor Fate; usually, the end result was that the wearer went insane when they tried to put on the helm. House of Nabu's Soul: The Helmet of Nabu originally housed Nabu's spirit and allowed him to possess the current wearer; later, however, he was restricted to simply advising the wearer, unable to possess them. The Helmet lost its guiding intelligence with Nabu's death. But it apparently contains some residual guiding abilities as seen by its instruction of the new Doctor fate. | Notes = * In (1941), Kent Nelson started used a half-mask version of the Helmet of Fate, but this was not the true helmet, and he did not have access to any of the Helmet's traditional abilities. Kent was only able to wield power afforded him by the Cloak of Levitation, the Amulet of Anubis and whatever sorcery he was able to wield naturally. * Jared Stevens was once able to melt the Helmet of Nabu down and fashion the metal into a dagger and a number of Ankh shaped throwing darts which had magical properties of their own. The Helmet reconstituted itself following Stevens' death. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:1940 Item Debuts Category:Doctor Fate Category:Magical Items